


miya twenty-one

by astraeayna



Series: dreams and promises [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Miya 21, Olympian Volleyball Player Suna Rintarou, Proposals, Restaurant Owner Miya Osamu, Romantic Banter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background sakuatsu, miya four proposal series, osamu probably wants to eat the ring, soon-to-be miya rintarou, suna pov, theyre both clingy as hell, theyre disgustingly in love yer honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeayna/pseuds/astraeayna
Summary: Suna Rintarou always knew he would be a Miya someday. He's known it since he said yes at their high school graduation to be Osamu's boyfriend, and in the entire decade they've known each other. Now he's an Olympian ready to conquer the world stage carrying the Miya name. He's feeling the happiest he's ever been.or fic where rintarou gets his jersey with the Miya name on it and is confirmed to be part of the olympic team, and uses it as a proposal.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: dreams and promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164752
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	miya twenty-one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenjaemrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/gifts).



> hi sumo! i hope you enjoy this cute fluffy sunaosa fic <3 i just would like to share that it was so funny how we were on discord call a while back and you suddenly talked about the exchange and im like how do i revert the topic by not making it obvious that youre my giftee lmaoo but i hope u do enjoy reading because i had so much fun writing (crying too) this! sunaosa are so inlove and writing this fic made me fall in love with them harder <3
> 
> thank you to regan as usual for fantastic betareading and her lovely comments and to ate summer who fixed my quote unquote /horrid/ tenses, i also thank everyone who cheered me on- to nic, cel, tiffy, maki and sun ily all 
> 
> disclaimer: 21 isn't the confirmed canon jersey number for rin, but it is available for him to take so :0

Rintarou wasn't always a dreamer.

He knew he had skills that he worked hard for and his efforts showed results, but he never actively sought his goals. Rintarou was the type to just go with the flow. But it all changed the day Osamu told him his plans for the future. 

"Rin, I'll be starting my own onigiri restaurant," Osamu told him as he beamed with pride. "It sucks that I'm dropping volleyball after high school, and Tsumu will probably get mad." He paused to look at him.

Ash colored eyes stared at him, but instead of the remnants of a dead fire, they were filled with burning passion and fondness. Rintarou didn't miss the glimmer in his eyes as Osamu looked away and stared at the sky.

"But I think this is where my happiness lies. This is the dream I want for myself." He smiled with no hesitation.

 _He has his eyes on his future already,_ Rintarou realized and smiled back, his cat eyes squinting in delight. He was proud of Osamu.

They both knew it wasn't going to be easy for him, with the fast-paced nature of the food industry, the hard work and money you had to invest in making a brand from scratch. But he knew that Osamu would make it. Rintarou believed in him, two hundred ten percent.

_I want to dream with Osamu._

Rintarou was originally going to continue volleyball because it was convenient, fun, and it made him feel valued. That he was important, as he bore the glory of being part of Inarizaki's volleyball team, a nationally renowned high school. He was also the middle blocker with jersey number 10, famous for flexibility and core strength. He felt powerful on the court and relished in those moments. He thought he was content.

But now, he felt different. 

_He used to run, but now he wants to fly._

* * *

And indeed he flew, to the highest peak he could reach.

The members of the national team were about to be confirmed. Rintarou swore that Shizuoka's trip to Tokyo was the longest train ride he ever had and wished he could fly the 143-kilometer distance between the two cities.

But his two-hour train ride was not in vain, and he almost couldn't hold back his tears as he was handed his Japan national team jersey for the 2022 Olympics. 

_Miya 21._

He started dreaming because of Osamu, and now he felt lightheaded in bliss. Tears were pooling in his eyes, and a lone tear escaped from his right eye. 

Rintarou always knew he'd be a Miya someday. He knew it the moment he said yes at their high school graduation to be Osamu's boyfriend, and the belief never faltered in the entire decade they've known each other. Now he was ready to be an Olympian to conquer the world stage, carrying the Miya name. 

He was the happiest he'd ever been. It was as if wings sprouted from his back, and all of the years of running had yielded results.

_He was now ready for take-off._

But before that, he needed to see his beloved and tell him how their dreams were coming true. That finally, a dream he had chosen for himself, and strived to achieve for the both of them, was indeed a reality.

He was going to propose to Osamu tonight.

* * *

Rintarou knew the Onigiri Miya Tokyo branch had longer service hours than all of the other branches. It was 10 p.m., an hour after the restaurant closed its doors. He was also aware that Osamu was still in the kitchen, prepping ingredients for the next day, like the responsible restaurant owner he was.

He didn’t tell Osamu what would happen today because he wanted it to be a surprise. Hopefully, Atsumu, the resident blabbermouth Miya, didn't spoil it for him. If he did, Rintarou would apologize in advance to Kiyoomi that he'll be losing a lover if Atsumu didn't keep his mouth shut.

Rintarou wanted to make it memorable for Osamu. Only the best for the person who dreamed with him, held his hand and made him feel loved in the process.

Osamu was with him in every part, in every win and loss, and Rintarou was incredibly thankful for his existence. He knew he wouldn't have made it if not for Osamu, who reassured him that his dreams were reachable and his struggles were valid.

Rintarou hadn’t believed in marriage when he was younger. It was not because his parents had a bad relationship, nor had he experienced terrible relationships in the past — _because Osamu was his first boyfriend and soon-to-be husband_ — it was just his mindset. It wasn't necessary to be a goal; heck he could probably survive life without a spouse. 

_Just like how a quote by Groucho Marx said, "Marriage is a wonderful institution, but who would want to live in an institution?"_ Rintarou wholeheartedly agreed. He'd had enough of school, thank you very much. 

But then there was _Osamu._ The first person he saw his future with. He wanted them to grow old together and be there for each other every spring when the cherry blossoms bloom and they scatter on the streets like a rose parade, or when the world is covered in snow, their footprints engraved on every step like a promise. 

Hopefully, Osamu felt the same way too.

* * *

As Rintarou arrived outside Onigiri Miya, he double-checked his equipment for Operation: Make Miya Osamu His For The Rest Of His Life. Thankfully, he didn't lose anything in transit. Miya 21 jersey, _check._ Onigiri ring, _check._ Camera and camera stand for documentation? _Check._ His sexy and hot self? _Super check._ His confidence that Osamu will say yes? _Debatable, but he felt courageous today._

 _It's gonna be okay, Rin._ Rintarou took a deep breath as he pushed the door and the wind chimes sang a sweet melody signaling his arrival. _This is Osamu. We're talking about the Miya Osamu, who's been with you since your awkward teen phase, the angsty rebellious phase that made you obsessed with eyeliner, and your adult in-default existential crises phase._

 _I've been through much,_ h e realizes. _Yet, Osamu is still here with me. He's still here with me, even if he had the option to choose to stay or leave._

Rintarou didn't waver over his decisions anymore. 

He would be facing the same Osamu he had been wit since day one; it had been a decade, and he was going to propose.

 _This is Osamu. He reminded_ himself the last time. 

_He'll always be Osamu._

_My Osamu._

"Rin, darling?" Osamu called out from the kitchen, and Rintarou instantly fixed his appearance, including his _very_ emotional state. He'll save the crying for later when Osamu says yes. 

"Is that you?"

"Yes, darling. I'm here." Rintarou cleared his throat and crossed the distance from the door to the kitchen. He saw Osamu chopping cucumbers, which was definitely for the pickled cucumber onigiri special, one of the restaurant's best sellers. 

Osamu was the same as usual. Rintarou didn’t have to worry anymore. 

"Do ya want to have yer favorite onigiri?" Osamu stopped chopping as he reached out for his clean towel to wipe the sweat dripping from his forehead. But Rintarou was quicker and reached for it first and softly patted the cloth around his face. 

Osamu smiled in the process, and his cheeks turned round like a dumpling. _Why is he so cute?_ Rintarou pouted as he snaked his arms around Osamu's waist. 

Osamu smelled good. He'd been working so hard all day, but he still smelled fresh. Rintarou thought it was unfair to him because he spent too much time in the gym and the EJP volleyball court. He needed to shower at the end of the day because he stunk.

But then, on the other hand, Osamu smelled like home. 

_Rintarou is home. Here in Osamu's embrace._

"Why are ya suddenly clinging to me?" Osamu laughed s he turned around to hug Rintarou properly. "Ya miss me that much?"

"Yes. More than usual." Rintarou admitted quickly. 

"Is everything fine, then? I hope practice went well." Osamu dropped a kiss on Rintarou's forehead. "You worked hard today as well, darling."

"Yeah. It was great." He reassured him and buried his head on Osamu's neck. _Hmm, smells like mint. Lovely._

"Then why are ya still hugging me? I'm probably stinky. I haven't showered." He tried to break away from Rintarou's hold, but his lover shook his head in response.

"I'll give you more hugs once I'm fresh and showered. Then we can go home." Osamu promised him. 

"Promise?" Rintarou held out his pinky. Osamu intertwined his pinky with his. 

"Promise." 

As Osamu left for the bathroom, Rintarou grinned to himself. 

_Just as planned._

He quickly set up the camera in a non-suspicious location. By unsuspicious, he meant the table in front of the kitchen counter because he felt quirky like that. He reevaluated, and Osamu wouldn't probably notice. Once it was all set up, he pressed the record button, took out the jersey, placed it on a stool hidden from the kitchen counter, and pocketed the onigiri ring.

Everything was all set.

Osamu would probably take around 10 minutes more to finish showering and getting ready, so he took his time and sat at one of the tables facing the kitchen. He looked around and felt a surge of pride inside of him.

The Tokyo branch was the second branch Osamu invested in. Knowing it was in Tokyo, _the_ _capital of Japan,_ Osamu definitely spent a lot of money just renting the store space alone, never mind the interior decorations, food supplies, equipment and permits he had to process.

 _It must have been a handful._ Rintarou concluded.

But then, he was happy Osamu's business that was once a dream was growing. He knew from Osamu's countless stories about his regulars and new customers he met every day. Osamu was living his dream, _and now Rintarou was living his too_. It would only be proper to propose at an Onigiri Miya branch.

_The dream that started it all._

He would've chosen the Amagasaki branch in Hyogo, but he wanted to propose as soon as possible. Now that he reassured himself that he was worthy of Osamu. He worked his ass off to be where he is, and now he wants to share his dreams with Osamu forever too. 

_Starting today, they'll always dream together._

* * *

Osamu came out of the shower, and changed out of his standard Onigiri Miya uniform -- a black shirt, pants, apron, and cap -- and into casual jeans and white shirt combination. 

It was simple but chic, Rintarou approved. Very Osamu.

"Do ya wanna go home now, Rin? It's getting late." Osamu offered as he combed his blow-dried hair. "Ya must be tired from practice and all that stuff. And yeah, I promised ya cuddles. Don't need ta remind me I'll give them to ya for free." He walked to where Rintarou is sitting and propped down to the stool next to him.

"'Samu," Rintarou carefully started, as his hands wrapped around the fine threads of the dry-fit jersey he was given earlier, his badge of honor. 

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you. They gave me my jersey today." He breathed slowly. "I made it 'Samu. I'm on the national team."

Osamu stared at him wide-eyed for a second and then reacted. "Holy fuck, that's amazing, darling. I'm so proud of ya, Sunarin." Osamu barrelled to him in a bone-crushing hug in excitement and kissed his temple.

Given the way Osamu is reacting and how he was so happy for him, Rintarou was already content like this. 

But Osamu taught him to dream bigger.

 _"You should start calling me Miyarin, actually."_ Rintarou took out the jersey, the gleaming red mirroring the Japanese flag colors accented with black, the number _21_ in bold white letters.

He turned the jersey around, and there it is.

_Miya. The name of the person he first loved with all his heart and the person he wanted to spend his future with._

He let Osamu hold it, seeing how his hands were shaking.

"You were my day one, and you will always be. The person who was with me even I was still no one. But now, we've both achieved our dreams, but I still want to dream with you." He gave Osamu a bright smile as he tried to hold back his tears. "Cheesy may it be, but I want to be with you in this lifetime and all my next ones. I only wanna be with you. I love you so much, Miya Osamu."

Rintarou dropped to one knee, and Osamu gasped.

"Will you give me the honor of being a Miya?" He took out the onigiri ring he’d bought from a convenience store, from those vending machines.

When Rintarou saw it, he knew it was _the_ ring. Of course, he planned to buy a proper one, but he thought this one was very meta and fitting for today.

"'Samu?" He called as he saw Osamu dumbstruck. "Is that a yes or a yes?" He cheekily added. "Come on, my knee is tired. You don't wanna injure _a member of Japan's national volleyball team._ "

Osamu quickly hauled Rintarou from his knees and enveloped him in a hug. "I just showered. Ya can't make me cry like this."

"Oy, you haven't answered my question," Rintarou complained. "I've been waiting for a long time, you know. This is rude."

"Of course, it's yes, dumbass."

"Did you just call me dumb?" He pinched Osamu's side in disbelief. "I still love you, though."

He took Osamu's left hand and inserted the ring on his ring finger.

_Just perfect._

"Two Miyas on the national team?" Osamu joked as he stared at the ring, as if it was a piece of food, well _technically it is food, just not the real thing_. "That's a lotta Miya's."

"Three, actually." Rintarou corrected him. "Omi is also proposing tomorrow and we are obligated to attend. Omi wants the whole Inarizaki and MSBY team to be there. Given that your brother, _well, my soon-to-be brother in law,_ has been walking around for a year now with a ring. It's time they figure shit out."

"Huh? How did you know, Sunari-", Osamu chuckled halfway and stopped, testing the new name Rintarou asked him to call him, _"Miyarin."_

Osamu was waiting for a shocked or endeared expression but in return he was met with high pitched screaming as Rintarou slapped his chest and proceeded to bury himself on it.

_"That's so fucking cheesy."_

"What the hell? You asked me to say it. Okay I'll call you it again until you're tired of it. Miyarin. _Miyarin. MIYARIN."_ Osamu teased.

"Shut up, you bastard." 

Osamu kissed his temple in response. "But I'm yer bastard aren't I?" he whispered.

Before Rintarou could also slap him again, he caught his hand and kissed it too. "Enough." He chuckled. "You're having too much fun."

Rintarou squished himself again on Osamu's chest. _Comfy. Like a portable pillow._

"Anyways. What were you saying about Kiyoomi-kun proposing?"

"Well, he asked help to gather the Inarizaki team so we'd all be there. 5 p.m. sharp in their apartment in Osaka."

"Oh shit, then we need to hurry to get married first!" Osamu chuckled. "I'm not losing to Tsumu!"

Rintarou winked at him. "I'm on it, darling."

"Knew I could count on you, _Miyarin._ " He stressed the last word. 

"Well pay up your dues first though." Rintarou pouted. "I accept payment in the form of unlimited kisses."

Osamu pouted in return. "Yer sneaky aren't ya."

"Pay up or no wedding plannin-" Rintarou got cut off as Osamu stole a kiss.

"That's disgusting of you. Cheater." He scolded him.

Osamu looked proud by his sneakiness and raised an eyebrow at him. 

_"Do it again."_

The store was enveloped in laughter, happy sounds echoing inside the restaurant. They were both happy and content.

_Miya Osamu and soon-to-be Miya Rintarou._

They were living their dreams, together and beyond. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! thank you so much for reading my first ever published sunaosa fic. hope you enjoyed it! (also if u haven't figured it out it's miya 21 because I added their hs jersey numbers 10+11 <3)
> 
> please don't hesitate to comment, bookmark or leave a kudos if you liked this fic! i love seeing them and they make my heart full and happy. 
> 
> you can reach me through my twitter [miyafour](https://twitter.com/miyafour) and scream at my dms or through my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/miyafour) if you're shy!


End file.
